Cuentos de Niños Malvados
by Nigram Clavem
Summary: Hay mucho más detrás de esos ojos despiadados y esas etéreas siluetas que recuerdan la niñez. Manchas negras e invisibles que se esconden en esos rostros hermosos. La crueldad dentro de esas almas repletas de cicatrices tiene una muy buena explicación.


**Cuentos de Niños Malvados**

* * *

**Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers del volúmen cuatro del Manga en adelante. Escenas de abuso sexual infantil (Pederastia), tortura, violencia, ocultismo y posibles palabras altisonantes. Inspirada en los momentos relevantes que no se vieron antes y después del contrato.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

**Ab origine**

Estaba desierto, no había nadie. Lo único que alcanzaba a oír era su acelerada respiración y los pasos amortiguados de sus pies clavándose en la alfombra.

—Alguien, ¡Ey! ¿No hay nadie?

Las paredes repletas de pinturas, la biblioteca, más y más pasillos. Apoyándose en sus rodillas, se detuvo un poco para tomar aire. Le habían dicho que se escondiera, que volverían pronto por él. ¡Pero había pasado mucho tiempo! ¡No podía esperarlos más!

Un grito se escuchó y movió cuanto pudo las piernas, doblando la esquina y metiéndose a la habitación más cercana. Había un perro negro recostado en la alfombra. Inerte y silencioso.

—¿Sebastián?

No respiraba. Estaba cubierto de sangre, sangre que se extendía hasta formar un charco gigantesco, empapando dos figuras humanas unidas una con la otra. El largo cabello dorado brillaba un poco.

—¡Madre! ¡Padre!

Abrió la puerta escapándose y corrió otra vez, pidiendo ayuda, un ataque de pánico y miedo invadiéndolo tanto que casi le hacía trastabillar de los temblores.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Todos están muriendo!

Vio al viejo mayordomo en una esquina. Parecía estarse preparando para luchar contra alguien. Su rostro viejo lo miró con espanto mientras se acercaba.

—¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Escape, huya! ¡Es demasiado peligroso para usted!

El nombre del mayordomo murió en su garganta cuando el cuerpo cayó contra el suelo, llenándole las manos de sangre. Había sido apuñalado por atrás, la borrosa silueta humana mostraba un cuchillo triangular escarlata.

Unas sombras difusas aparecieron, transformándose en manos, tocándolo y aplastándolo, cubriéndole poderosamente los ojos. El viejo Tanaka lo miró desde el suelo, su último soplo de conciencia fue una llamada al espanto y a la piedad.

Y la oscuridad lo abrazó, salvaje, palpándole el cuerpo con fuerza. Escuchó risas incrédulas, respiraciones ociosas perdiéndose entre el ruido quejumbroso que anunciaba un escape victorioso que lo apartaba de casa. Hasta que no pudo más.

* * *

Sucedió después de que sus padres fallecieran y el pueblo los tratara como leprosos bañados en pestilencias. Aprendió a robar para sobrevivir y no tenerle consideración a nadie, salvo la pequeña luz que representaba para él su hermano menor.

Estaba impactado cuando vio los cadáveres flotando encima del río, como si fueran pequeños barquillos de papel. El pueblo brillando en naranja a la lejanía, el fuego dominándolo y devorándolo como una bestia hambrienta. Corrió con Luca en mano y pisando la tierra café y los hilillos verdes de pasto, se acercó venciendo la distancia.

Todos estaban muertos. Las llamas zozobraban envueltas en las casas y en algunos de los cuerpos de los miserables.

—El viejo enfermo de los pulmones, el panadero que te lanzó una piedra…

—¿Y la anciana Laila que tiró basura en nuestra casa?

—¡Y el repugnante ministro que nos escupió!

El rostro de Alois se arrugó y luego una sonrisa se formó. Luca lo acompañó después.

—¡Y el limpiabotas Daniel que siempre presumía de sus caramelos!

Dedos pequeños formaron la "V" de victoria alzada en el cielo oscuro, las chispas del incendio aún brillando escarlatas encima de sus cabezas como pequeñas luciérnagas.

¡Todos estaban muertos, todos! ¡Qué bueno, qué bien! ¡Al fin cumplían su castigo! Se tiró al suelo de espaldas, sus manos posicionadas al frente como si estuviera piloteando un vehículo invisible.

—¡Vamos! ¡Robemos las cosas que traían los muertos!

—¡Sí!

Jim nunca vio como el rostro de Luca se apagó.

_**.-.**_

El brilloso y dorado collar de diamantes se reventó cuando se lo arrancó a un cuello viejo, burlándose de la señora muerta. Una ventisca fría apareció de improvisto, sacándole escalofríos. Las llamas habían muerto y la oscuridad se abría paso por los caminos solitarios como si se tratara de una espesa neblina.

Llamó a su hermano, quería irse a casa. Estaba muy oscuro. No le respondió.

Los ojos de los muertos brillaban, resaltaban en una noche sin luna. Parecía que ahora eran ellos los que se estaban riendo de él.

Un opaco halo de luz iluminaba un cuerpo pequeño inmóvil en el suelo. Se acercó a él, llamándole, cogiéndolo en sus brazos. La pequeña sonrisita que alguna vez tuvo desapareció.

—¿Estás muerto?

Los grandes y nublados ojos cafés abiertos le dieron una dolorosa respuesta cuando pasó su mano por ellos y no se movieron. Estaba muerto. Como todos los asquerosos de ese pueblo.

—¡No me dejes solo! ¡Por favor!

Y la oscuridad lo abrazó, el pueblo que tanto odiaba siendo testigo silencioso de sus gritos. Solo, aislado, indefenso. Completamente en las sombras.


End file.
